


A Lover of Light chapter 11 fan art

by gingerkitty



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 1st kiss, F/M, Fan Art, MY BABIES, cutie patooties in love, daawwww, kissin on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loooooooved the scene of their 1st kiss in the boat and couldn't help but draw it</p>
<p>also found <a href="http://gingerdrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/61020063305">here</a> on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover of Light chapter 11 fan art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CircusBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Lover Of The Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636368) by [CircusBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones). 




End file.
